Des larmes gelées
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Elles coulent, coulent, et glacent cette peau auparavant si chaude. OS


Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Bon, comme je n'ai rien à dire, je vais vous laisser lire tranquille.

Ah, attendez ! Plus de JudaRyuuuuuu ! èwé *parpaings*

(Et tout appartient à Shinobu Othaka, au passage. U_U)

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant entrer un Judal sur la pointe des pieds.

Hakuryuu sortit de sa somnolence lorsque le Magi noir déposa délicatement ses bijoux sur la table de chevet mais ne réagit pas lorsque celui-ci se glissa à ses côtés en tirant un peu sur la couette, ni quand il colla son dos contre le sien.

Aucun des deux n'auraient pu dire à quand remontait exactement cette habitude d'aller dormir avec l'autre pour se réconforter, mais ils savaient que c'était Judal qui avait commencé, longtemps auparavant. Hakuryuu, peu de temps avant de perdre ses frères, n'avait rien objecté lorsque que le jeune Magi était venu dans son lit pour ma première fois et s'était collé contre lui sans rien dire.

Aujourd'hui encore, le jeune prince ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait à mettre le protégé des Rokhs dans un tel état. Que lui faisait donc Al-Thamen pour qu'il vienne quémander un peu de douceur auprès d'un prince qui le détestait ? Encore que celui-ci ne le détestait pas vraiment dans ces moments-là. Il ressentait plus de la pitié à la limite, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Judal refusait ce genre de sentiment à son égard, qui que soit la personne qui les ressentait.

Son cœur se serra quand il sentit les tressaillements de Judal. Celui-ci faisait apparemment de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, son respiration trop appuyée et un peu hachée le prouvait.

Il se demanda de nouveau ce que le Magi avait à subir, bien qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment la réponse par crainte de ne plus arriver à dormir seul lui non plus. Le bruissement des draps lui indiqua que Judal bougeait, surement pour ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le jeune prince se mit alors à penser à sa propre situation. Lui avait quelqu'un à aller voir en cas de problèmes, et c'était Hakuei. Aussi loin qu'il arrivait s'en souvenir, même avant qu'ils ne perdent leurs frères, elle avait toujours été là pour s'occuper de lui, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Hakuryuu ne sollicitait le Magi noir qu'en cas de problème avec sa mère. Il se souvenait assez bien de la première fois qu'il avait débarqué dans sa chambre en pleur, il y avait maintenant des années de cela, et comment il l'avait accaparé toute la soirée sans pour autant lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et si le prince ne se souvenait pas de l'adorable sourire qu'il avait fait au réveil le lendemain matin en se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé alors que la situation lui avait semblé désespéré, Judal, lui, s'en souvenait très bien. Même que par la suite, il s'était fait quelques fois la réflexion qu'il ne le voyait pas assez souvent, ce sourire.

Honnêtement, Hakuryuu préférait le Magi dans son état habituel, c'est-à-dire n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et embêtant tout le monde dans la quête d'un nouveau passe-temps. Parce qu'au moins, lorsqu'il était comme ça, le jeune prince pouvait se permettre de voir en lui un ennemi, le grand prêtre de l'Empire Kou, et de le haïr en tant que tel. Mais là… La tristesse et la solitude du Magi lui faisait l'effet d'un gouffre immense au fond duquel brillerait la gangue de glace dans laquelle semblait être enfermé le cœur de Judal.

Même si ce n'était pas de manière similaire, tous deux avaient eu leur enfance brisée par des monstres qui s'étaient ensuite amusés à en éparpiller les morceaux. Mais si Hakuryuu avait peut-être une chance de se reconstruire, de tourner la page après avoir atteint son but, qu'en était-il de Judal ? Avait-il quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, comme lui pouvait se tourner vers sa sœur ? Avait-il seulement un but ?

Ses pensées s'assombrirent en pensant à l'arrivée prochaine de Sinbad, roi de Sindoria de son état, venant à Kou pour confirmer la volonté de Balbad de devenir une république. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'attention que lui portait Judal, il la trouvait même assez malsaine, et était persuadé que rien de bon pour le Magi ne pouvait en sortir. Mais celui-ci aimait ou haïssait passionnément, et n'avait apparemment cure de la souffrance que cela pouvait lui causer.

En attendant il était là, dans le lit d'Hakuryuu, et de longs frissons continuaient à lui parcourir le dos alors qu'il continuait de faire visiblement tout pour retenir ses sanglots. Longtemps auparavant, il s'était pourtant promis d'arrêter de pleurer, que ce n'était qu'un signe de faiblesse, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, et parfois il se détestait pour ça.

La présence d'Hakuryuu lui réchauffait agréablement le dos, alors il décida de se concentrer sur cette sensation. Lui au moins ne le repoussait pas dans ce genre de situation, et mieux, il ne faisait aucun commentaire. Oh, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de continuer de l'embêter, mais il appréciait.

Lentement, sa respiration s'apaisa. Au bout d'un moment, Judal se rendit compte qu'il voulait se retourner et prendre le jeune prince dans ses bras, caller sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'endormir en respirant son odeur. Juste pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas, pour pouvoir sentir sa présence de manière plus tangible encore. Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'un tel geste signifierait qu'il tenait au prince, et il ne tenait à personne. Le monde n'était pour lui qu'un vaste terrain de jeu, les êtres vivants n'étaient que des objets interchangeables. Le Magi avait beau se répéter ces belles paroles, cela n'empêchait pas sa poitrine d'être tellement serrée qu'il avait de nouveau du mal à respirer.

Hakuryuu ouvrit les yeux en sentant de nouveaux frissons parcourir Judal. Le jeune prince croyait pourtant qu'il avait réussi à se calmer. Il soupira doucement. Il voulait vraiment l'aider à aller mieux mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et le Magi risquait certainement de le repousser.

Il délibéra mentalement pendant encore quelques instants puis finit par se décider. Il se retourna lentement, collant son ventre contre le dos de Judal et passant délicatement ses mains autour sa taille pour pouvoir ensuite enfouir son visage contre sa nuque. Hakuryuu put sentir l'étonnement du Magi noir, et il espéra qu'il n'allait pas le rabrouer violemment. Lui aurait voulu qu'on l'enlace ainsi pour le réconforter, mais qu'en était-il de Judal ? Et si en réalité, il lui faisait mal, de quelque manière que ce soit ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Voilà, il allait les décrocher et s'éloigner sans un mot, creusant encore l'écart entre eux.

Ce fut au tour du jeune prince d'être surpris quand le Magi, au lieu de repousser ses mains, préféra mêler ses doigts au siens, les serrant doucement. Il crut aussi entendre un léger "Merci", mais c'était vraiment improbable de la part de Judal.

Ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir, ainsi enlacés. Peut-être que Hakuryuu se réveillerait seul, Judal ayant préféré partir sans un mot. Peut-être pas. En attendant ils étaient là, deux enfants accrochés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer dans l'océan froid et obscur qu'était pour l'instant leurs vies.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :3

Une remarque, une critique, une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


End file.
